


Snake Charmer

by PurelyWriting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Basilisk - Freeform, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Bullying, Emotional Abuse, Family Issues, Fluff, Friendship, House Elves, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jimin names the Basilisk, M/M, One Shot, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Slytherin Park Jimin (BTS), Slytherins Being Slytherins, Snakes, this fic happens before the entire series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurelyWriting/pseuds/PurelyWriting
Summary: Jimin is a Slytherin from a long line of Huffelpuffs, which makes him a curiosity in the wizarding world.So he makes friends with a giant snake.As you do.





	Snake Charmer

Jimin stepped off the train, his hands shaking a little as he shuffled with the other students onto the boats. He was finally here! At Hogwarts! He was so excited, but at the same time extremely nervous. 

His family, a family full of Huffelpuffs, had high expectations for him. He had to become a Hufflepuff, to carry on the family name of being a good student, and of not being any other house. His family had nothing against other houses, but it showed in their family tree that was pained on the living room wall that people in other houses weren't well accepted. 

Slytherins were the worst. Jimin had an Uncle on his mother's side that she had never let him see. She told him that he was a convict, a criminal. Jimin went to the local library, run by muggles, and looked up his Uncle's name. 

His Uncle was a dragon breeder and a donation to the Weasley Werewolf Aid Fund, and other charities. He was a good man, his mother just didn't see that as well. 

The Park family was a family of healers, healers that participated in the second great war and made a name for themselves in the wizarding world. Almost at the same height as the famous Potter family. They were important. 

He climbed into a boat with a pale boy who glowered at everything in sight. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and just rowed the boat towards the castle without speaking. 

The crowd of first years left the boat, now standing in front of the castle. Jimin's heart was in his throat, curling up and thudding like a drum. He was nervous, there was no denying that. 

He followed the other first years into the castle, passing through the large marble halls. Ghosts drifted between the halls, greeting them with kind words and gestures. 

He was scared, but it was okay. He could handle it. 

The group moved into the large eating hall, all pressed together. Jimin fidgeted with his fingers. He listened as different people were called up, the old hat croaked with the chosen house and the houses cheered. 

Jimin squeezed his eyes closed, taking a deep breath. 

"Yoongi, Min!" The Headmaster, a timid-looking man, called out. Jimin opened his eyes and looked up, his breath in his throat. 

Min? Like...The Mins?

The Min's who were one of the biggest supporters of Voldemort??

Jimin watched as the boy who had been in the boat with him left his side and walked up to the Headmaster. The Headmaster kindly smiled at him, his eyes warm. Jimin's shoulders relaxed. Oh, if Yoongi, the son of two Deatheaters, could be seen as someone good, could Jimin? 

Yoongi took a seat on the small stool, his face blank as he rested his hands on his knees. The Headmaster lowered the hat onto Yoongi's head. 

The hat paused, mumbling quietly to itself. 

"Ah," it said after a moment of silence, "a Min? I have not seen you in a long time!" It chuckled in the silence of the great hall. Jimin held his breath, unconsciously clenching his fists.

"It can only be one thing, can't it?" The hat crowed, "well, then...Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table cheered loudly, screaming and clapping their hands. Jimin released a breath, although he didn't really know why he was relieved.  

"Jimin, Park!" The Headmaster called, and Jimin's fear jumped up again. 

He quickly moved forward, walking up the steps with his head slightly bowed. He took a seat on the stool, his hands shaking a little as he forced himself to exhale. 

 _Hufflepuff,_ he thought,  _please! Just Hufflepuff!_

The hat sat on his head, and Jimin nearly jumped when a voice started to speak. 

**Ah, a Park? A true Hufflepuff at heart-**

Jimin's heart soared. 

**Oh, but that is what your family wants.**

His heart sank. 

**A Hufflepuff isn't what you truly are. Your soul does not reflect what your family wants.**

" _SLYTHERIN_!" The hat screeched, sounding as if it had been burned, and the hat was quickly pulled off his head. 

The great hall was silent. Jimin couldn't breathe, his eyes were wide, and after a second, the Headmaster gently touched his hand to Jimin's shoulder. 

"Go on," he said encouragingly, "you can do it!"

Jimin got off the stool and walked over to the Slytherin table. After a second, the Slytherins began to clap and cheer, the sound growing as if they wished to make him feel better. 

Yoongi looked at him, his eyes full of complicated emotion. "Come on," he said softly, "sit here," he scooched over at Jimin approached, giving him a space to sit. 

Jimin sat, his lower lip shaking a little. 

He wanted to cry but stopped himself as Yoongi gently wrapped his arm around his shoulder, squeezing softly. it was a comforting touch, and Jimin leant into the touch. 

"It'll be okay," Yoongi whispered, "don't let them get to you."

Jimin nodded, and the feast began.

* * *

His mother was disappointed. 

She didn't sugarcoat it. She told him outright that she was disappointed with him, that he should have asked to be placed in Hufflepuff. He didn't know how to reply to her, so he didn't. 

He spent two weeks trying to get used to being at Hogwarts and quickly realized that all of the stories about Slytherins being bad was wholly untrue. 

Gryffindors were some of the worst. 

They cornered him, held his books above his head or teased him by cursing him. They didn't care how he cried and laughed at him until Yoongi came to save him. 

Until Yoongi got sick. 

He caught a common cold and was held in Miss Pomfrey's room, and Jimin was left alone. 

Now he was late for class!

He ran down the halls as fast as he could, breathing hard. He could feel someone following him, could hear footsteps trailing behind him, trying to keep up with him. No, Jimin couldn't be held back again!

He ran a few more corners, then, seeing that the girls' bathroom was open, rushed in and hid behind the door. The boys pursuing him ran past the bathroom, jeering and shouting through the halls.

Jimin sniffled, a sob bubbling up from his chest. He dropped his books and turned away from the door. He stumbled over to one of the sinks, fumbling to turn on the water. No water came out. He sniffled again, looking at the faucet in confusion. 

There was a snake engraved on it. He paused, then looked up at the mirror. There was a soft hissing noise, and Jimin gasped softly when it became words. 

 _Child,_ a voice murmured,  _you can understand me?  
_

_"Yes?"_ Jimin asked, and he realized that he was speaking another language. 

_Oh, child. I feel your pain. Will you come down?_

Jimin sniffled,  _"how?"_

The voice chuckled softly.  _Open the Chamber of Secrets, and follow my voice._

Jimin took a deep breath and looked up at the large sink again. 

" _Open,"_ he breathed,  _"that chamber in which you have sealed-"_

He jumped when the sink began to move. 

_"Allow me to enter."_

"Hey! I hear something in there!" One of the boys shouted, and the door to the girls' bathroom burst open. 

Jimin whimpered in fear and fell forward into the hole before him. He heard the sink closing behind him. 

* * *

He fell for a while. 

It was very dark and smelled like salt water. Jimin covered his mouth, squeezing his eyes closed as he went through the tube, gaining more and more speed until he landed on a surprisingly soft pile of...

Bones?!

He screamed, falling off of the pile and scrambling away from it out of fear. He panted, looking at the pile. They were bones, not human bones, but much much bigger. There was a massive skull sitting on the ground that stared back at him. 

Jimin screamed. 

_Hush. You are safe here._

Jimin whimpered, looking around. There was nothing but a large circular door, covered in snakes. 

" _Where am I?"_ He sobbed, rubbing his fists over his eyes. 

_The Chamber of Secrets. A place that was created to keep Slytherins safe, to hold treasure and to keep those unfairly treated._

_"How do I get in?"_ He asked, looking at the door with wide eyes. 

 _Say the words you said before,_ the voice replied,  _I am waiting for you inside._

Jimin approached the door, running his fingers over the large snakes before he stepped back. 

_"Open, the chamber in which you have sealed. Allow me to enter."_

The stone snakes creaked as they moved, hissing as they slowly moved. The door opened, and Jimin stepped inside. 

The Chamber of Secrets was beautiful. It was massive, with large snake busts arched up in a pool of water, pointed inwards towards a path. At the end of the path was a stone sculpture of an old man. He watched as the old man's mouth slowly opened, and a rush of water flowed out. The water was quelled as the head of a massive snake began to push through.

Jimin's breath caught in his mouth, gasping softly as he looked up at the large snake. It wound out, hissing softly in greeting. 

It was large and silvery-blue, with large orange eyes that stared right at Jimin. Jimin's breath caught in his throat scared he was about to be petrified, but nothing happened. 

 _Hello._ The snake purred,  _are you quite alright, dear?_

Jimin nodded, " _are you a Basilisk?"_ He asked, wiping away any residual tears from his cheeks. How was he not petrified? Was it a Slytherin thing?

The snake nodded, slithering closer. It curled around Jimin, sniffing him softly as it curled around him, squeezing him a bit so he would come closer. 

 _I apologize for frightening you,_ it whispered,  _it was not my intention. Rest assured I am only here to protect you._

 _"Protect me?"_ Jimin repeated,  _"from what?"_

_From those who wish to harm you. You have many enemies, which is unfortunate for such a beautiful human like you._

Jimin's cheeks went pink. " _I'm beautiful?_ " He asked. The snake bobbed its head, flicking out its tongue and purring again. Jimin stepped forward, now just before the snake's face. The snake looked into his eyes with its own very intelligent ones and blinked with the odd clear eyelid that all snakes had. 

 _You are the first to visit me in a long time,_ it murmured,  _the last one who came to me,_ it tilted its head to the side in thought,  _ah yes! The founder of Slytherin himself. Ah, what a nice man he was._

 _"You knew Salazar Slytherin?!"_ Jimin gasped, " _really?! T-then how old are you?"_

The snake chuckled,  _older than you can fathom, child. Now come,_ it slowly uncoiled itself from around Jimin, but kept its tail close to him to guide him further into the chamber,  _we have much to speak about, and so little time._  


End file.
